


Day with my Dad

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Goku comes back for a day, Happy Ending, Kakarot's Brat, Nicknames, Picnic, Veggie Head, father/son bonding, sad Goten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten Son has always heard a lot of things about his father, Goku. He would feel slightly jealous of his older brother, Gohan, knowing their father and Trunks, his best friends, for still having his around in his life or training him. Going on the picnic that originally been plan for Trunks and him but he had to cancel, he starts to wonder a lot of things in his life. Feeling bad for the unfortunate boy, Fate gives him a small gift, Goku coming back to life to spend time with him. Father and son can truly bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day with my Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first DBZ Fic even though I like the series I didn’t have a chance to write one. Thanks to one of my plot bunnies after seeing Bardock: The Father of Goku had me thinking. This is a father son fic.
> 
> Disclaimers: Don’t own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I just own the plot and only write for fun which means there isn’t any profit off this fic.

Sitting on the windowsill in his room, a young boy around the age of seven years old gazes the garden and trees of the forest outside of his home. The black eyes hold the look of jealousy and sadness within their depths. He wonders at times if the Earth’s Greatest Hero of All Times, his own father, would have loved him if he lived. Ever since he could remember, Goten Son always heard of the many stories of his father. Someone them he feels would be best coming from the man. He shakes his head letting a soft sigh pass his lips before standing up. He stretches his arms over his head before leaving his room smelling food being cook in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Chichi glance over her shoulder finding her youngest walk in. She gives him a brief smile before it disappears. Her heart aches seeing how much Goten takes after her late husband. Her oldest has a mix of her and Goku in him. There are times she hates to admit that it’s hard to look at Goten without seeing Goku staring back at her with those innocent looking expression. She shakes her head grabbing a basket of food she prepares for her son to take when he goes off on the picnic with his best friend, Trunks Briefs.

“Here you go,” She passes the basket over smiling softly with a hint of wistfulness in it. “Have a good time with Trunks, Goten!”

Goten gives a sweet smile on his cherubic face. His black pools bright to take way the hidden pain expression in their depths. He rushes to the living room where the phone is to call his best friend and fellow demi-sayian. He dials the Capsule Corp number listening to the phone ringing in his ear waiting for someone to pick it up. 

_Bring, Bring_

The boy could hear the phone being pick up on the other line when suddenly a rough sounding voice barks, “Whoever this is, this better be a good reason for the call.” Goten gulps a little turning white hearing his friend’s dad, Vegeta, answer the phone. He doesn’t mind the older sayian. Of course the man has a habit of calling him, “Kakarot’s Brat.” In turn, Goten replies back with “Veggie head.” Secretly he looks up the saiyan like a father figure or at times an uncle that seems to tolerate him more than most would. He sighs knowing he should answer the other before he gets more annoyed which can be dangerous.

“Hiya Veggie head, is Trunks home?” He asks meekly.

 

* * *

-Brief’s house/Capsule Corp Headquarters-

Eyes twitching at the wrenching and annoying nickname that damn Kakarot’s brat like to call him, Vegeta lets a small growl of annoyance. He is definitely the idiot’s son. Since the other is the only one that seems to like to call him that name during their training sessions.

He shouts over his shoulder, “BRAT, PHONE CALL FOR YOU!”

Soon a purple hair boy with blue eyes rushes out of nowhere running up to him giving a small happy smile at him. He takes the phone answering with a huge smile on his face, “Hey Chibi! How are you?”

“I’m good Trunks,” Goten replies obviously happy to hear his friend’s voice. “Are you ready to go on that picnic we plan the other day?”

He looks at Vegeta ready to ask permission when the saiyan tells his heir, “Remember you been begging me to train you for the last couple weeks, Trunks. I did plan to keep my promise.”

The smile on the boy’s face slips remembering the deal. A conflicted look appears on his young face unsure what to do. He would like to spend time with his dad and learn some new moves from him. But what about his plans with Goten. Which should he choose?

“Err…” He stumbles finding the floor rather interesting. “Um…Goten, my dad promises to train me and he was planning to take me right now. I could-“

* * *

 -Son’s House-

A lump forms in Goten’s throat. Oh. He knows Trunks been wanting his dad to train him even if it’s a few hours but it’s still spending time with him. That very moment he wish his own father, Goku, is alive to do the same for him. He couldn’t make Trunks choose. It’s a rare opportunity as it is.

“Trunks go ahead and spend time with your dad. We can always go on the picnic another time,” Goten interrupts his friend from continuing.

He whispers bye and hangs the phone. Tears form at the corner of his eyes which he quickly swipes away before it could be seen. He didn’t see his mother listening to the call obviously understanding her son’s plans change. She sighs to herself, ‘It’s going to be one of those days.’

“Why don’t you still go, Goten. You would have some fun instead of sulking around me. Besides you can still do your own training,” She said gently pushing the demi-saiyan towards the door much to his surprise. “I’ll call you to come back for dinner.”

He forces a smile replying, “Thanks Mom.”

He takes off with the basket in hand wondering where he should set up his tiny camp till it’s time for dinner. He remember his older brother mention this one spot he want to check since Gohan and their father would go there fishing. It’s near the canyons with the river running nearby. It is a good place to fish and train. With the destination in mind now he goes faster.

His black eyes widen is surprise seeing the place. It’s exactly ash his brother describe it. Peace settles through him. He touches the ground already imaging what it could be like for a moment if his father is alive and taken him here. He takes a good look around to see if he’s alone before setting the basket down.

He falls on his knees. His eyes shine with unshed tears. He closes them hiding the pain. His shoulders shake as the tears roll down his cheeks. Sobs pass his lips. He couldn’t understand why his father isn’t around. Sure he has been told the reason many times though why? Is the world more important than him? Is it that hard for him to just come at least once? For once in his life, Goten cries out the pain and loneliness of not having a father in his life come out.

* * *

 

 

-King Kai’s home-

Watching from above, King Kai could feel his heart break at the sound of the cries coming from the boy. The sight tugs at the heartstrings. He sighs seeing he’s definitely Goku’s child. The boy does look like his father as he did as a child. He wish there could be something done to help the poor thing.

He looks over seeing Goku is chasing Bubbles all over his home as training to increase his agility and endurance. The sayian does need a break from all the training he’s doing. ‘Would that work?’ King Kai wonder still keeping an eye on the crying demi-sayian. Its shows he wishes to have someone to hold him that isn’t his mother. Her touch isn’t what the little one needs.

The being continues to think over the idea of sending Goku back so he could spend the day with his son. As he still thinks more on it, the more he likes it. It would be good to bring the two Sons together as father and son.

The plan set in mind, the blue martial arts master calls out, “Goku come here for a moment.”

Goku stops in his tracks from his chasing looking at King Kai in confusion. Figuring it’s a new training exercise he goes over.

A goofy smile tugs on his lips, he asks, “What’s up King Kai?”

King Kai barely returns the smile not answering right away. He turns his attention to the crystal ball that suddenly appeared. He looks pointedly at it getting Goku to follow his gaze. He heard the hitch breath from the man besides him.

Goku stares shellshock. The boy looks like him! Is this the son he sense before his death during the battle with Cell? If so it makes more sense he wishes to finish it early. Deep within him, the saiyan half of himself wakens at the sound and sight of crying coming from the boy. The urge to comfort and protect the boy from harm flows through him. Goku looks at the blue being in confusion what’s his reason to show him this.

“Goku, I’m sending you back to Earth to spend the day with him. The boy needs his father’s love and protection right now. Don’t worrying about stopping to the office. Just teleport down there and be with your son.” King Kai orders turning away from the World’s Hero.

Goku gives his signature smile at King Kai leaving without another word.

-Small camp area-

Goten whimpers to himself feeling angry and sad. He cries, “Why did he have to die? It’s not fair that Gohan and the chance to know him. I…I…I wish I known my own daddy!”

He sniffles suddenly feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pick him up. He could hear a male voice softly coo to him, “It’s alright, son. I’m here, I’m here.”

The demi-saiyan looks up to see a familiar face almost like his own but older and define. This has to be his father that his mom and older brother have some pictures of though they keep them put away. He opens and closes his mouth unsure what to say. As tears remain rolling down his cheek, he stares at the black eyes that look at him with fatherly love he sometimes briefly catches in Vegeta’s eyes when looking at Trunks.

“It’s alright, son,” Goku repeats gently rocking the small boy in his arms getting Goten to subconsciously curl against his chest listening to the man’s heart beat.

“Daddy, are you really here?” He asks a hint of hopefulness in his black eyes.

Goku smiles softly at the boy, “Yes I really here. I get to spend the day with you.” Goten gives a watery chuckle relieve to finally meet his dad. He giggles as Goku tosses him up in the air and catches him before he even touches the ground. His young heart warms hearing his father’s laugh.

Goku is happy that King Kai sends him back to earth to spend time with his second son. He gently place Goten on the ground noticing a delicious smell of Chichi’s cooking reaching his nose his stomach grumbles at the smell. His heart, on the other hand, beats painfully in his chest thinking of his wife. He sighs softly shaking his head.

He gaze at the boy has he happily begins to talk about how everyone is doing. The proud feeling goes through him at the sight of this boy. He could feel the chi around Goten is almost similar to his own but has more potential to get stronger. The two soon dives in the river swimming and fishing for fish so Goten could take back home with him.

Goten is surprise how much he has in common with his dad. He watches and listens closely to the instructions of the moves his father is showing him after taking a break of fishing. Goku smiles at the sight of Goten trying to follow his movements. This give him the idea of teaching him the instant teleportation technique he has a feeling would be useful for the kid. He starts showing Goten how it works seeing the look of concentration and determination appears in his eyes wanting to try. The boy is definitely a lot more smarter than others may notice or give credit.

Under his father’s careful eye, Goten concentrate sensing his chi surround him. He pulls it tighter around him imagining the tree about ten feet away from him. His body tingles slightly as winder goes around him. He could hear his father shouting but he couldn’t understand what he said.

He opens his eyes finding he’s not on the ground anymore. He’s apparently on a cliff above the spot three hundred feet up. He yelps in fright not even sure how he manages to get up this high. Due to his fear and shock, he forgot he could easily fly back down to the ground. He glances down to see Goku still shouting with a strange expression on his face, a mix of pride and surprise.

Goku knows something is wrong when Goten doesn’t come back down. He flies up to his son seeing the boy is trembling obviously scared and in shock. He pulls the small boy in his arms grinning like a proud father he is.

He whispers in his ear, “You did a great job for your first time, Goten.”

Goten looks at his dad before sighing breathing in the scent of hi. He close his eyes feeling the love of a father warm him to the core. His eyes start to drop and he yawns. The energy it taken him to teleport left him drain.

Goku gazes at the sky seeing the son is about to set meaning Chichi would be wondering when he would be coming home. He heard soft snoring coming from the precious cargo in his arms. A soft fatherly smile touches his lips and he teleports them both down grabbing the basket and the fish caught and prepare to last his family a good few days or more.

* * *

Back at the Son household, Chichi looks at the skies hoping to catch a sign of her youngest son coming back home behind her, Gohan stands also looking. No words need to be said. They both know Goten been secretly dreaming to have a chance to meet his father.

Gohan eyes widen feeling a very familiar kai coming to the house. He could sense his little brother with the person. He heard his mother gasp in surprise as a man looking like an older version of Goten lands on the ground holding a sleeping boy in his arms. His black eyes soften at the sight of them and his smile warmer. Gohan could feel his father’s kai cloak them in a warm blanket of protection and love.

“Goku, is that really you?” Chichi chokes tears form at the corner of her eyes.

He nods going inside the house placing the tired boy on the couch. He turns around in time to have Gohan run towards him wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

The teenager murmurs, tears in his voice, “Dad, I miss you so much.”

Goku returns the hug answering softly, “I miss you as well, Son. I’m so proud of you, Gohan. You have done a good job of taking care of your mother and little brother when I couldn’t.” Chichi stares at her husband wondering if he’s staying for good or he has to go back to the other world to train still. She moves close to the father and son as they move apart. She soon finds herself in her husband’s arms. She misses him so much.

“Are you staying or going back?”

Goku sighs feeling the pull alerting his time is almost up. He glances at Goten for a moment wondering how to explain.

He answers as best as he could, “I have to go back. I was sent by King Kai to spend time with Goten catching him finally break down. I will return for good in two years’ time.”

“Ah,” Chichi answers nodding in understanding.

She feels relieve that her youngest have the chance to be with his father. He deserves so much but he doesn’t even ask much at all. He only wishes for his dad to love him and spend some time with him. Both adults gaze at their youngest son while their oldest sneaks out of the room to give them some privacy.

Goku gives a grimace smile feeling his time is nearing. He glances at his wife seeing her sad look. He hugs her tighter before calling Gohan telepathically. _Gohan continue to watch for your mom and brother. Also take care of yourself and don’t ever forget that I love you._

Gohan smiles at the words full of warmth and love. He replies in turn _I promise dad. I love you too. Please come back soon._

Tears prick at the corner of Goku’s eyes as he lets his wife goes. His body slowly becomes translucent. He contacts Goten next not wanting to wake him up from his slumber. _Goten, can you hear me?_

_Daddy?_ Goten sleepily replies. _How come I can hear you?_

_Its simple Goten. I’m contacting you telepathically._

_Cool. What’s going on?_

_I have to go back Goten. I’ll be back as soon I can._

_But I thought you get to stay and don’t have to go back!_

_It’s alright son. I’ll be back for good as I said before. Just don’t forget that I love you, kiddo._

_Love you too, daddy. I’m glad to have met you. Do I say good bye?_

_Goten this isn’t a good bye but a farewell for now._

Goku gave his wife a soft kiss that left her missing her husband more. He sent his love to his small family as he disappear letting them that he loves them and won’t forget them.


End file.
